1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an advertising engine and, more particularly, to an advertising request and rules-based content provision engine, and a method of making and using same.
2. Description of the Background
In the current art, a true marketplace for endorsed advertising is not available. This is due, in part, to the lack of a convenient clearinghouse that might allow for application of rules preferred by prospective endorsers before such prospective endorsers would allow use of an endorsement.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus, system and method that would provide a convenient clearinghouse for application of rules preferred by prospective endorsers before such prospective endorsers would allow use of an endorsement.